1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor housing package, a semiconductor package structure including the semiconductor housing package, and a processor-based system including the semiconductor package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor package structure has been fabricated using a plurality of semiconductor packages to increase a high speed and a multi-function of an electronic product. Also, the semiconductor packages may be sequentially stacked in the semiconductor package structure to increase an integration density of the semiconductor package structure. In this case, the semiconductor packages may have printed circuit boards (PCBs), respectively. The PCBs may electrically connect the semiconductor package structure to the electronic product. Thus, the electronic product may obtain electrical properties of the semiconductor package structure.
However, the PCBs may limit the integration density of the semiconductor package structure. This is because each of the PCBs is disposed in a selected space of the semiconductor package structure, thereby preventing the selected space from being shared by the semiconductor packages. Thus, the PCBs may spatially limit the integration density of the semiconductor package structure. Also, since each of the PCBs is used to correspond to each of the semiconductor packages, the PCBs may increase the fabrication cost of the semiconductor package structure.
The semiconductor package structure may be disposed on the electronic product including a processor-based system. The processor-based system may have a complicated structure therein or a high fabrication cost thereof due to the semiconductor package structure. The above-described conventional problems may be solved using structures according to example embodiments.